The Flower that Bloomed in an Arctic Wasteland
by JasminGreenT
Summary: All that was cruel in the world latched onto him. It made him numb to compassion or anything remotely close to it for hundreds of years. Yet, this is the story of how that being, wrecked with more scars than anyone could imagine, fell to his knees in love with the human that healed him. This is the story of how love bloomed in the frozen heart of a demon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know why people make these, I would obviously be making a sequel if I owned Inuyasha. Therefore, I clearly don't. That's why I'm here writing fanfiction. Simple as that ^ ^!

AN- By the way I grew up watching the English dubbed version, so there won't be any Romanization. Probably.

Chapter 1: A Shooting Star

The sky was crying. Letting its cold uncaring tears fall onto the lower beings below.

"Don't you dare come back girl!"

A loud splash was heard as the girl fell onto the pavement.

"You fucking retard, I should have gotten rid of you sooner!" yelled the middle-aged store owner as he talked down to the teen in the rain drenched street. "It's all your fault!" he spat. "No one's been coming to the store because of you!"

He had yelled and thrown her out of the small convenience store he owned, but the girl still didn't talk. What the hell was wrong with her? She was creepy… just as the rumors said. _"Dammit."_ He thought. Just his luck. He cursed under his breath "Mute piece of shit."

The door slammed shut as the teen looked up with apathetic eyes. She got up, out of the dirty puddle she was thrown into, and slowly walked away from the place she once worked at with no destination in mind. Each foot taking her farther down the damp barren streets.

The rain soaked figure clung to the little warmth her dirty brown jacket had to offer. " _It happened again."_ She thought, " _What am I going to do now?_ "

The young girl let out a sigh, and then reluctantly looked up to the cloudy mass above. The raindrops fell so easy, but Rin had lost the ability to shed tears a long time ago. Because there was no point to it anymore, she had already lost everything important to her...

That ugly paralysing feeling was starting to rise up her chest, and there was nothing she could do to ever get rid of it. But there was one thing she had that made things bearable. So, Rin continued to look up, flinching every time she was unlucky enough to have the cold droplets pierce her eyes. She was looking for something, hoping for even just a splash of blue. The blue that seemed endless on better days in the past, where song birds flew as laughter played in the background of her memories. She wanted to feel and live out that memory again, but that seemed unlikely since every square inch of the sky was covered in an ugly mass of filthy gray.

And so, she closed her eyes, feeling the icy rain as it hit her face.

She was poor, her family was… wasn't with her anymore, and she had hardly been able to make ends meet for the past two year. Now, on top of all that she had just lost her job. Rin had barely gotten that job too. It was hard to get work in such an area, and even harder for her. The only reason she was able to score that one, at that horrible man's convenient store, was because he had just recently moved into the neighbourhood and his store was far enough away that the locals in her area would rather frequent a closer corner store. He hadn't had presumptions of her, nor had he heard any of the rumours.

Eventually he did though. All it took was one bored housewife who needed a scratch card to walk in and see her, and everything fell apart. Everyone in the small town shunned her, believing she was cursed. They said things like 'anyone linked to her would suffer'.

The prime example for them, of course was what happened to her family.

People thought she was favoured by the devil since she hadn't died that day. It was the twenty first century, and yet no one wanted to associate with her because of a superstition. She had gone mute after that horrid incident, and instead of showing her kindness and compassion, for some reason everyone hated her. She was alone.

With any kind of human interaction off the table, there was only one thing she could really find comfort in. Her memories. The memories she held dear to her, and quelled all the overbearing challenges she had been confronted with so far.

When things got bad, as they often did, she would look at the simpler things around her that reminded her of a better time, and would live out the comfort she had felt in those memories. Such as those sweet summer nights she had spent with her mother. Those nights where she had taken Rin with her to star gaze, giving the little girl a chance to catch a glimpse of another world full of allusive shooting star that would grant her any wish.

" _Because, maybe someone listens to those wishes."_ She thought childishly as she opened her eyes. A small smile graced her lips at that very thought. " _Hopefully these clouds will clear up before tonight. If I see a shooting star maybe I'll be able to wish for a new job._ "She joked and giggled softly at the thought of a business man coming up to her door and asking her to take a job at his company the next morning. In her mirth she looked back up to the horizon, and suddenly her smile dropped, and her brows knit together. Rin squinted. She swore she just saw-

A movement behind the clouds caught her eye, and then all of a sudden a blue streak of light painted the sky.

The light slashed through the gray film of rainclouds, parting, and revealing the blue sky she had been searching for just moments ago. Then, just as fast as it appeared, the light faded and vanished behind some far away buildings.

She stood there motionless, staring at the buildings in the distance. Staring at where she had seen the light disappear and… possibly drop to the Earth.

All of a sudden, wind was hitting her face, and her lungs cried out for air. She was sprinting. Sprinting towards those buildings as if her life depended on it.

" _Was… was that a shooting star?"_ Rin thought franticly. _"Did it really just fall out of the sky?"_ Soon millions of other questions were racing through her mind, but a dominate thought slowly made everything else fade away. One thought that plagued her for years, ever since the first night her mom had taken her out. _"If that really was a shooting star… what do I wish for?_ "

Rin realized she hadn't thought of one yet. She had always thought she would know what to wish for on the spot if she actually saw one someday. But, now that she might have actually seen one, she had no idea what she wanted. The earlier remark about wanting a new job had been mostly just a sad joke. But if that was a real shooting star- _"… It would be a waste of a wish, especially when you could have whatever you wan-"_

Abruptly halting her train of thought Rin slowed down to a jogging pace, then came to a slow stop.

" _Why are you talking as if shooting stars actually make wishes come true Rin?"_ Face masked, as she asked herself seriously in a moment of cold awareness. What was she doing? Sure, she was childish, but when it came down to it even she knew there was no way a shooting star could have fallen. There were so many facts pointing to the impossibility. She wasn't stupid, a shooting star falling from that height would have made a bigger impact, and there was no way it could have fallen to the Earth without some kind of warning from the government or something. And even more farfetched was thinking some mystic rock was actually waiting there to grant someone's any wish. Somewhere deep down, where her hope had slowly started corroding away with every passing day on her own, Rin knew it was stupid to keep believing in the notion that shooting stars really granted wishes. She wasn't a child anymore, she could never go back to that time. That's why she knew there was no reason to go, or hope for anything. It wasn't realistic.

Yet, she found herself walking again, then jogging, and soon running as fast as she could towards those buildings once again.

The feeling was back, that paralysing feeling. But this time it was different. It felt as if something was clawing up her esophagus, and it made her throat constrict and throb, her chest started heaving, making her want to collapse onto the ground, and then, all of a sudden her eyes felt a piercing sting unlike that of the raindrops from earlier. A wave of nostalgia hit her as she realized what was happening. She was on the verge of tears, because she knew what her wish was. What it had always been.

If she really could have whatever she wanted. Even though wanting it was painful, and she was almost one-hundred percent sure nothing would be waiting for her, her hope for something to be there was what kept her running and sane for these past two years.

She knew how stupid she was being, but none the less, she couldn't help but hope that the blue light was really something worthwhile. Something that could grant her wish, and save her from the endless misery she lived out daily.

" _Please, God…."_ She begged silently. " _If there really is someone that listens to the wishes made on shooting stars, please…"_ Her tears were breaching the corners of her eyes.

" _I don't care if I'm poor. I don't care that I'm hated..."_

She thought she had come to terms with it.

" _If you had to take away my family-"_ A sob broke out from her mute throat. " _If you_ really _had to do that to me, then please… I... just want one person…"_ She tried to wipe away the water that blurred her vision as she ran, but failed as more took its place. " _I... just want one person. One person that won't leave me!"_

Yet here she was, begging. Begging for someone to save her.

" _I'm so sick of being alone!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Just this idea.

AN- Sorry... I seem to be unable to write long chapters.. ahah..

* * *

Chapter 2: Unearthly

Her worn sneakers splashed through puddles she didn't care to avoid as she struggled to breath in the cold air her lungs desperately needed.

She was tired. Rin had been running for what seemed like hours. Hardly taking breaks while she tripped through the streets as fast as she could. Running towards what she hoped with all her naïve, irrational heart, would be something that would save her from her endless solitude.

She could deal with being poor, she could brush off the fact that the town hated her, and she could find closure with… the death of her family. She could endure all those things, and understand they were just the facts of life. But, what Rin really couldn't stand was the loneliness. All she wanted was, even just, one person there by her side. One person to silence the pain that kept eating away at her as she walked down the streets of weary eyes, or opened the door to her cold lifeless home.

Deep down she knew pinning so much hope on something that could have been a bolt of lightning, or a hallucination was stupid. She understood she was being illogical, and that putting her hope into something so unrealistic was equivalent to pleading for disappointment. After her family died, she was forced to grow up, or die someplace in her impoverished neighbourhood. The harsh reality of the world had hit her faster than it should have, so Rin knew how truly stupid she was being. Just as she knew how much money she needed to survive another month on her own, and how to be frugal at the local grocery store to get the best out of the little money she had left.

But, if she lost hope, and all the childish fantasies she carried along with it, what would be left of her? Wouldn't she be a shell of her former self? A shell of a being that kept living day to day just for the purpose of living. She wouldn't be herself anymore. She wouldn't be the happy and cheerful Rin that her parents and siblings loved… and gave their lives for.

Finally Rin slowed to a walk. This was it. She recognized the building in front of her, it was the one the 'shooting star' seemed to fall behind. Slowly she got closer to it, and examined her surroundings. It looked like a regular office tower that had seen better days when the economy in these parts weren't as bad, but other than that the area was pretty barren. Expect for a couple housing units, there seemed to be no signs of life in the area.

She walked to the side of the building and saw that the doors, although broken and glass shattered, had wooden planks nailed across them in an attempt to stop people from entering the abandoned building. She swallowed a nervous gulp. All the observable traits of this area were indicating that a person like her, who couldn't scream or shout for help, shouldn't be frequenting a place like this alone.

But she was so close. And, once she figured out what the blue streak was she promised herself she would run right back the way she came.

" _So no worries."_ She smiled reassuringly.

Thus she continued her inspection of the area and decided that if she saw the light fall behind the building she might as well start there. As she rounded the perimeter of the building covered in stains she didn't care to address, she quickly found the back. The back of the building which paralleled the mouth of an alley.

This was probably it. Her heart started to beat a little quicker, but she wasn't sure if it was due to the excitement of what could be in there or the fear of that exact idea.

Walking carefully into the small dark road way she started to feel quite hesitant. Not only did the alley practically scream 'Turn back if you don't want get mugged!', but it was also littered with trash, leaving a pungent haze in the damp drizzling air. Every sense told her to run, and for some reason, even the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. And it wasn't from the cold. All the fibers of her being were telling her it was dangerous to keep going.

But there was a reason why she was there in the first place. She made up her mind while running. Rin was going to find out what the blue streak of light was. Even if it meant walking into this alley without even the ability to scream if something bad did in fact happen.

Rin tried to steady her throbbing heart as she took her first couple steps in. She walked all the way to the end of the alleyway and found that it turned right into another one. Carefully she stuck to the wall and peeked over the edge, scoping ahead to hopefully spot anything dangerous in the next back street. But, there was nothing. All that alley led to was dumpsters. There were bags and bags of trash overflowing from the rims of the metal structures, some tumbled onto the concrete, and others ripped apart by rodents or similar scavenging animals. Apart from that, there was nothing.

Disappointment flooded over her. It sobered her up, and consumed the warmth her silly hope had given her. Suddenly Rin could feel the cold, the wet, and the weight of how utterly absurd her antics were. Her eyes glassed over as she looked at the dumpsters with a far off gaze.

" _Rin… what exactly were you hoping for?"_

What _had_ she been hoping for? What was there to hope for?

"… _You knew… you_ should _have known_ _there wouldn't be anything here. So why are you disappointed?"_

That's right. She had no right to be disappointed. She knew she was giving herself false hopes. From the very beginning she knew that. So why did it hurt so badly? How could she have believed there would be something here that would save her from her numbing life? What in the world could fall out of the sky and do that? What, in general, could do that?

Nothing could. That was her reality.

She took a shallow breath. _"... Why do you even bother… just stop. This is the life you have now. It can't be chan-"_

Slowly her gaze focused on something shimmering near the trashcans. The shimmer came from something wedged between the dumpster and alley wall.

It looked like silver threads.

" _What is that?"_ Rin thought, and would have said aloud if she could. " _Why would anyone throw out something like that?"_ She wondered, and slowly moved her tired limbs to try to get a better view of what the silver strands were.

Moving closer, she peered around the dumpster, and over the trashcan that obstructed the view she had before. That was when she saw what those silver threads really were.

And when she was able to take in the whole picture, she gasped.

The silver threads were hair, simmering as rain fell and caught on each individual ivory strand. Rin couldn't believe her eyes. There, on a pile of trash wedged next to the dumpster and alley wall was the most beautiful being she had ever seen. He had pale creamy skin, beautiful magenta markings on his delicate eyelids and cheeks, a sky blue crescent moon could be seen situated in the very center of his forehead under some of his locks, and his silver hair glistened as if each strand was spun from diamond. His features were unearthly, and the fact that _he_ was what probably fell from the sky made it even more obvious to her what this being lying there was. Rin really couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

" _It's an angel."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I did. If I did I'd be rolling in the dough T-T

AN- This chapter, and the few that follow refer to episode 34 in the anime. I changed it up to fit my plot though.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Sword Welder

A gentle gust of wind tousled the young woman's raven locks. Her fingers moved the stray strands back to where they were supposed to stay situated behind her ear unconsciously as she reminisced about her past.

She thought about how the events surrounding her had played out. It was funny how a regular day in her past, while she and her friends searched for the shards of the Sacred Jewel in a time less tormented than the one that soon followed, turned out to be of more consequence than Kagome could have ever imagined.

She didn't know it at the time, but if not for a series of certain events that had transpired on that day, and days before that, who knew what kind of mass butterfly effect would have occurred. Its outcome would have been so great, that when the time finally came to confront Naraku for the last time, if not for that one event, her and her friends would have surely died in that battle. Everyone would have.

And, she looked down to her swelling abdomen, she was grateful every single day that that didn't happen.

Kagome may have been annoyed at the time, but in her opinion the one event that led up to the blissful life she cherished now had to be the day a certain sword welding demon named Totosai decided to adorn her and her friends with his undeniably exhausting presences.

…

The sun's warm translucent rays graced a beautifully lush spring field. Flowers were budding, and life seemed to buzz and sing all around. The dry sunny air had been a relief from the rain that loomed over the nearby city a certain pack of unconventional friends had been residing in as of late. Their short trip to the eastern city had been decided when their informant had gathered some potentially important information on a shard of the Sacred Jewel, but with further investigation once they arrived they realized that the shard that was supposedly in the area had completely vanished.

And so, with nothing else to tie them to the city, they were on their way back home.

But as luck would have it, they ran into another problem, one that had hit them in the shape of a flying ox and its senile old hammer wielding rider. Thus, it soon become a headache of a day.

Kagome sighed. After the initial shock and spat that would commonly follow any form of aggressive attack from a crazy fire breathing coot, everyone found it in themselves to call bygones be bygones, and sat down awkwardly in the grassy shade of a nearby tree.

Kagome and the rest of her friends had finally gotten the chance to get properly acquainted to the elderly demon who now sat in their circle. Some of them were still hesitant to sit anywhere close to the old man though, and she couldn't blame them, since the hermit had attacked them out of nowhere with the purpose of 'testing' the new wielder of the Tessaiga.

Apparently Totosai was a long-time friend of Inuyasha's father who had made all of the Great Dog Demon's cultivated weaponry. He explained how he had been sent by the half-demon's advisor, Myoga, in hope that he could help Inuyasha master his sword, since Totosai was the one who had forged the Tessaiga all those years ago from the Great Dog Demon's tooth in the first place.

In short, he was the only one left alive who could help Inuyasha master the sword in his possession.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and the old welder demon that sat across from them. She could see the static between them, and the young priestess couldn't help but let out another sigh. They really did need the man's help. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to collect the shards of the Sacred Jewel as time passed by. In many cases they were encountering demons that had more than just one shard under their control. Which, more often than they liked, put them at a disadvantage.

This wasn't even including Naraku… who most likely had more than just a couple in the palm of his tainted hand.

She looked to Inuyasha, and she could tell he was thinking the same thing when his glare faltered. Sango and Miroku both had serious faces on as well.

They needed the old man's help. Badly.

So, Inuyasha brought it upon himself to be the first one to break the silence.

"So what do I have to do Totosai?" He knew nothing was free. It was hard to believe that the man sitting in front of him had woken up that morning in a helping sort of mood, and thus decided to hunt him down after the old parasite suggested that he teach him how to master the Tessaiga. There was a reason why the demon came looking for him, and he might as well cut to the chase.

The old man could see that the young whelp knew there was a catch to his services, and would hear him out now.

A short gust of wind ruffled the leaves above their heads, and song birds sang their discomfort. Then as the sound died down the old man was finally found his voice.

"Someone seeks my life." The old man muttered quietly. "A fool barged into my forge and ordered a sword that would rival the power of Tessaiga." Totosai swallowed a nervous gulp. "He told me he'd kill me if I refused. And so, I want you to protect me from him."

Inuyasha looked to his friends, and they all gave the half-demon a look that said they were in.

"Who's out to kill you old man?"

Totosai's eyes slowly lowered to the ground, and he cleared his throat hesitantly. This was where his predicament really started.

"Well. He has long white hair… and he wears a cloak made of something white and furry."

"What another old geezer?" Inuyasha scoffed

"Wrong! Guess again." The old man jested childishly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the old man's brazen attitude. Here he was trying to help the man, and the old geezer was playing with him!

Inuyasha stood up and took a threatening step forward. He was clearly losing his patients, and so Kagome thought it would be a better idea if she intervened. Especially since she had an idea of who the old man was describing. If she was right though… they would really have their hands full trying to protect the welder.

"Wait a minute." Kagome called out, looking at Inuyasha as if to make sure he was listening to her and not just thinking of all the ways to beat up the old geezer in front of him. "If the person that's out to get you isn't an old man," she paused, "he dresses in fur," Kagome took another breath, as it became clearer to those that were keeping up with her, "and he wants a sword stronger than Tessaiga… could he be-"

Kagome wasn't able to finish her sentence. All of a sudden Totosai started to tremble as his eyes shot up to a certain patch of clouds in the sky. How was is possible? How had he found him so fast?

"He's here." The old man croaked.

* * *

AN- Thank you to all of you that Followed, Favourited, and Reviewed this story. I had been wanting to post this idea for a really long time, but I never had enough motivation. I'm really glad you've enjoyed it so far, and I promise that Sesshomaru and Rin will have dialog together soon. (Well sort of soon… this is a slow building story.)

P.S. I'm trying to make this story as factual to the anime as possible. For example, I stated that the gang visited the eastern city because Koga is the leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe. So that would mean Rin would have to live in the east to have run into Koga. I really enjoy adding small details like that, so if you figure out where I could have made better references to things please let me know so I can add them later on into the story! (Or beat myself up for not thinking of it…)

P.S.S. (I think it works that way…) This also means Wacdnald will be making an appearance! So don't even worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did because I the brokes. :(

AN- I've been working on this chapter for way too long. This is as good as it's going to get, (because I dont want to re-read it anymore) so please pretend you don't see any spelling or grammar mistakes. :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Brothers

A tall regal figure drifted through the cerulean blue sky on the back of a two headed dragon. His cold topaz eyes focused on the direction he navigated his scaled beast, as long silvery white hair flowed in the wind alongside his cloud-like fur pelt.

"That old fool." Muttered the young man dressed in the white and red patterned kimono, "If he thinks he can get away from me he is surely senile. I requested a sword that would rival the power of the Tessaiga. And I _will_ have it." He spoke, as his hand brushed against the hilt of a sword resting on his yellow and blue obi.

Sesshomaru had gone to visit the elderly demon at his forge a fortnight ago, requesting a sword that would rival the power of his father's famously destructive weapon. He figured that if he couldn't have the Tessaiga, because the sword denied any full-blooded demon that wished to wield it, then having a sword made by the man that forged it to begin with would be his second best option.

But, when Sesshomaru had given his demands to the old welder, the demon merely laughed. The elderly man said that there was no way he could forge something as great as the Tessaiga ever again. It just wasn't possible. Not without Sesshomaru's father's fang.

His grip on the dragon's reigns tightened.

Hearing things like that were really starting to aggravate him. Not only did the half-demon get the Tessaiga, but now it was also allegedly impossible to craft anything that could compare to it. Yet, _another_ , grand factor to his father's most highly acclaimed gift. Which, of course, went to his most beloved son.

The cherished half-breed bastard.

It was beyond humiliating, and evidently, these spiteful jabs were the only things The Great Dog Demon thought appropriate to leave his _actual_ heir.

Everywhere Sesshomaru went, little reminders of how much his father favoured the bastard became more and more apparent. It was painstaking obvious how much devotion his father had for the half-breed, and this favouritism didn't just start with the Tessaiga, because even access to his grave, was bestowed, _only_ , to Inuyasha.

The very place his father was rotting away _because_ of that disgusting half-demon.

The man everyone called The Great Dog Demon had left his rightful heir nothing. Not even a fang. So, the only thing Sesshomaru could do was throw the welder a bag of gold ingots. Gold that he had acquired himself, and was willing to pay Totosai for his work.

He had told the welder how much was in store for him by the end of his services if Sesshomaru was completely satisfied with his new sword, and the old man changed his tune in agreement.

Yet here he was, flying to the eastern corner of his domain, to hunt the rotten swindler down.

Totosai thought he could be clever, and ran off in the middle of the night before Sesshomaru was supposed to pick up his newly forged sword. His attempt to pull a fast one on him really was astonishing. The welder would have never disrespected Sesshomaru's father like that. He would never have swindled The Great Dog Demon, yet he choose to scam Sesshomaru.

And for that he would pay.

The sclera around Sesshomaru's irises turned a light red as he clenched his teeth. He really was beyond angry now.

A few minutes later a clearing could be seen from his perch up in the clouds. He had been following the old welder's scent, just as his nose had directed, so it was of no surprise that he had finally caught up to his prey. His nose was never wrong. It was a point of pride really. What kind of honourable dog demon would he be if it was?

"If that stupid sword welder really wanted to flee from _this_ great dog demon he should have tried harder." He stated, taking in another breath. And that's when he noticed that there were other scents too. Other scents he had failed to notice in his anger and pursuit of said scammer. The scents of all too familiar characters that he absolutely loathed.

It smelt like the old man, and the half-demon had run into each other.

" _Or had he been looking for him."_ The demon's eyes narrowed slightly at the realization.

Finally, through the fog of white he laid eyes on his prey, along with the disgusting half-breed, and his filthy pack of human tag-alongs.

As his dragon flew closer to the clearing Inuyasha and his group subsequently became aware of him as well.

The wind started to pick up as the man on dragon back descended from the clouds. The birds in the clearing that had been singing their songs of spring seemed to have died out in a timed breath, and the ominous silence that had taken over the once lively field spread to every corner as if it was getting everything ready to welcome the reign of Death himself.

"Who is that?" Sango asked tensely, not wanting to take her eyes off the grim figure that loomed over them.

"Inuyasha's older brother." Replied the monk beside her as he stood in front of her and positioned himself defensively.

From the tone of Miroku's voice and his body language Sango could tell this 'Sesshomaru' fellow wasn't exactly friendly. She looked up at the figure again, but this time she made sure one hand was on Hiraikotsu.

Sesshomaru ignored all of them. Instead he gave his attention to the welder he had been tracking, who instantly hid behind the frame of his 'half-brother' as tremors coursed through his body.

"I was right! He is the one who's after you!" Kagome exclaimed pointedly.

"Exactly! So protect me!" The old man crowed shakily. "If you don't I'll be forced to make that ungrateful prick a sword. And then he'll kill me! And if that happens…I'll make sure the sword I make him cuts yours in half Inuyasha!" Totosai declared.

Inuyasha couldn't help but glare at the old bat. He had enough of the geezer's threatening.

 _"I'm gunna teach this old geezer a lesso-"_

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called out, effectively drawing the half-demon from his thoughts. He proceeded to speak slowly in such a way that the idiot might understand.

"Why have you conspired with Totosai to plot against me." He explained, not asking it as a question, but merely pointing out what the situation had unfolded into, since the old buffoon refused to make him a sword, sought out Inuyasha, and was now being protected by the half-demon so that he could flee from the task he owed Sesshomaru.

"Because…" The old geezer began, poking out from behind Inuyasha, "You happen to be evil incarnate?"

Everyone tore their eyes away from Sesshomaru in disbelief to stare at the, clearly, suicidal demon.

A cold wind blew, and Sesshomaru's demon aura flexed, wrapping around the vicinity from where he was situated on his dragon. His unnaturally calm voice soon slicing through the heavily concentrated air.

"Totosai. It seems you are looking for an early retirement." He remarked. "Into your grave."

The old man quaked in fear and hid fully behind his half-demon protector. "I-I I never said I was talking about you Sesshomaru!" He poorly tried to cover up, "W-Why don't we discuss your sword after you battle it out with Inuyasha?!" The man suggested adamantly, now trying to win favour with the dog demon.

"Hey!" The unorthodox priestess that clung to Inuyasha at any given opportunity, as Sesshomaru remembered, shrieked, "Whose side are you on?! You came to us for help!"

"Damn it! Why the stinkin' hell did that stupid flea send you here if he knew you would be so much fuckin' trouble!" Cussed the half-demon that just realized what kind of situation he was pulled into. "I don't want anything to do with you, or Sesshomaru's stupid-ass self centered attitude!" Inuyasha complained to the old bat hiding behind him.

Cursing the flea, that was supposed to be his advisor, he made a mental promise to swat the bug extra hard the next time he tried to sneak a sip of his blood.

"But," Inuyasha continued, glaring up at Sesshomaru, "If that asshole is given a sword as strong the Tessaiga, I know my skin will be the next one that psychopath wraps around him."

Sesshomaru glared down equally at the half-breed. It seemed like it was finally time to wring some necks. He had had enough of all their rambling.

"Totosai, your word is as good as a blood vow to me."

His lips curled slightly. It really was as good as a blood vow. " _Because, either way, after I'm done killing Inuyasha you will make me my sword. Whether you want to or not Totosai."_

Sesshomaru leapt off his dragon as all the humans in the half-breed's rag-tag group, and their demon companions started running for cover.

"Did you hear that Inuyasha?" He asked from where he was levitating next to the scaled beast. He lifted up his one good hand, joints cracking as power coursed through the limb. "Totosai said he would forge me a new sword."

He locked Inuyasha into place with a murderous gaze. Allowing himself to relish in the fun he was about to partake in a haunting smirk crept onto his face beautiful face as he uttered the words he had wanted to say for as long as he could remember.

"I just need to kill you first _brother_."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still nothing…

AN- Thanks again to everyone that has Reviewed, Followed, and Favourited this story. (I'm so glad this isn't absolute crap~)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Sword

Before Inuyasha's mind could even register the movement, Sesshomaru seamlessly vanished from the spot he was levitating in, and his line of vision was obstructed by a clawed hand posed to strike. A hot rush of adrenaline coursed through his body. His flight or fight reflexes were triggered, and the half-breed somehow managed to flip out of the way in time before Sesshomaru's claws had the chance to gorge into his skin.

The demon's missed blow cut through the grassy earth, and shattered the hard rocky layer underneath it. A crater now marking the very spot Inuyasha's feet had once rested on.

Inuyasha grimaced. He couldn't fight Sesshomaru like this. Sesshomaru had the upper hand in almost every way, but, he smirked, there was one thing the demon was lacking. A weapon.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, a brilliant light emerged as it morphed from a ragged piece of metal to a pristine blade. He dashed towards his older brother, sword in hand, and hastily swinging at Sesshomaru.

"Too slow."

Sesshomaru effortlessly jumped into air to avoid the oncoming attack. He then apparated in front of Inuyasha, and this time landed a solid punch to the half-demon's face.

A little ways away, in the line of lush trees that surrounded the battle-torn clearing, Totosai and Inuyasha's comrades all watched as Sesshomaru got a clean hit on Inuyasha and sent him flying to the other side of the field. There was an audible crack as he made contact with a tree, and the birds screeched as they fled deeper into the forest.

Totosai looked at the state of the battle worriedly. "Inuyasha so slow… it's pathetic. Why did Myoga lie to me? He can't use the Tessaiga." He mumbled to himself in frustration as he massaged his temples, "What am I doing here? I'm gunna die at this rate…" He groaned.

Kagome quickly turned to the muttering man. "Myoga didn't lie! Inuyasha always sends Sesshomaru home with his tail between his legs!" The young priestess quipped haughtily. He had before, and he would do it again.

The sound of her screeches may have been solely meant for those around the unsightly priestess, but unfortunately for her, Sesshomaru's hearing had a greater radius than the likes of her tiny human brain could probably comprehend. His sensitive canine ears had heard her arrogant statement, and just like Totosai, the pompous remark she had uttered would be the demise of her as well.

" _After I finish the half-breed that wretch is next."_ Sesshomaru promised. He would start by tearing her arms off her body. Human limbs were no harder to tear than the fragile paper-like wings of butterflies, and he would rather enjoy the irony. She would finally understand the pain he had gone through when his arm was taken from him before he, in her words, 'ran with his tail between his legs.' Maybe he would allow her to try running too. Because anyone would run after something like that, and then he could repeat her words, and torture her further for ever uttering that arrogant outburst.

But, he would have to finish the thought of mutilating her for when he actually got to it. First, the more pressing matter was his need to kill Inuyasha. Then once he was done with him, the girl would soon follow, and finally the only two people who ever witnessed his sole defeat would be dead.

As he stood there, still waiting for Inuyasha to rise from the line of trees, he wondered if the old welder demon regretted siding with his brother yet. The battle was close to done, and the victor had to be obvious.

"Totosai," He addressed the welder from where he stood. "Don't you feel sorry for Tessaiga?" Sesshomaru asked. "That famous sword you made father is no better than a wooden club when put in that Neanderthal's hands."

Totosai had to know, at least by now, who the Tessaiga should have _truly_ been given to.

He spared the man a glace. "You of all people should know a sword lives or dies depending on its master."

And he was right. Totosai himself couldn't deny that. He had been watching the whole exchange, and there was no way to counter that clause.

"That is a wise observation boy." He replied, because eventhoughSesshomaru was a young psychotic ingrate, he still had more brains and understanding than his oaf of a brother. "I agree."

"Hey! I'm only warming up!" Inuyasha called out. He had finally emerged from within the thick forestry, covered in dirt and wobbling a bit, as he had not yet shaken off the blow to the head.

"You'll be shocked when you see what I can do!" Inuyasha yelled back trying to defend himself.

Getting his bearings back he showed no hesitation as he rushed at Sesshomaru again swinging the Tessaiga left and right, hoping it might connect.

"Oh great, the blood's gone and rushed to his head." Muttered the old man. "That's always a good move." He added in with a sarcastic note. _"What a fool. If the Great Dog Demon saw him like this… well I guess he should be glad he's dead. Oh the disappointment."_

Sesshomaru's patience was waning. He was done flaunting his superiority, and the 'battle' they had wasn't even of substance. He wanted his sword.

Now.

"I've had enough of this."

Using one of the many openings Inuyasha had as he swung his sword around idiotically, Sesshomaru was able to grab Inuyasha's sword-arm, and started secreting his poison around the wrist of Inuyasha's right hand.

The stimulus came in waves. There was the crackling of acid contacting skin, then the all too familiar smell of burning flesh, and after that the pain finally hit.

Inuyasha screamed in agony.

Kagome gasped as she witnessed the torturous move, Miroku had to hold back Sango as she tried to run into the battle field to help Inuyasha, and Totosai could already imagine the mess he would be in if he really did make that evil child a sword.

Inuyasha struggled against the burning hold Sesshomaru had on his wrist, but that only made it worse as his brother took the opportunity to sink his claws into his revealed flesh for a better grip.

Another scream filled the air.

"Tell me Totosai, do you still refuse to make me a sword?"

He applied more pressure.

Inuyasha dropped the Tessaiga, his voice breaking as he failed to hold back another outcry.

"Well Totosai?" Sesshomaru urged, just about ready to break the half-breed's wrist, and rip it from his forearm.

He couldn't watch this any longer. "No way!" The welder exclaimed as he drew in a large breath that bulged at his cheeks, and then breathed out a giant stream of blaring fire.

Totosai's fire blasted towards the two brothers, but they both easily evaded the attack. Sesshomaru was quick enough to dodge the heat, and when Sesshomaru had dodged his grip on Inuyasha's wrist loosened, allowing Inuyasha to slip out of his grasp, retrieve the Tessaiga, and escape back to his friends before the flames got violent.

The fire spread across the once grassy field, eating away at the vegetation and taking its life to feed its hungry flame.

Thus, Sesshomaru found himself on the opposite side of the now raging sea of fire. Effectively separating him from the pack of trash and his prey.

It looked like Totosai had made his decision.

"So you absolutely refuse?" Sesshomaru glared at the demon from behind the flames.

"Be quiet you ungrateful mongrel!" Totosai snapped, feeling at ease since the fire put an effective distance between him and his would-be killer. "You already know as well as I do that I made you an excellent sword! Your father clearly stated that the eldest brother gets the Tensaiga, and the youngest Tessaiga! It is a great sword of swords, no better and no worse than the Tessaiga!" The man yelled. "You should learn to respect and cherish it!" The sword smith really couldn't take it anymore. He let out a cry of frustration. "I really am too old for this! One idiot dog calls his great sword useless, and the other stupid oaf can't even use his!"

Inuyasha shot a heavy glare at the demon.

But everyone else ignored that bit, and instead caught onto a certain piece of information Totosai had revealed.

Miroku gave the demon a confused glace. If what Totosai was saying was true then it didn't make any sense. "If Sesshomaru already has a great sword given to him by his father, then why hasn't Sesshomaru ever used it in battle before?" Miroku asked aloud. "All those times we've encountered him I've never seen him unsheathe that sword on his waist."

Kagome looked at Miroku and realized the same thing. "You're right." Kagome agreed thoughtfully. "But Totosai," She looked at the demon in question, "You said Sesshomaru's sword is just as great as Tessaiga. If it's as powerful as Inuyasha's sword why does Sesshomaru want a new one?"

The sword welder looked at the young woman and the monk. It seemed as though his suspicion was correct. Sesshomaru had never used the Tensaiga. He let out another sigh. Both of the Great Dog Demon's kids really were disappointments, but he might as well answer the questions he was asked.

"He probably wants a new one because," he paused, not knowing how to say it any other way, "Tensaiga is a blade that doesn't cut."


End file.
